


mcpricely gets a doggo

by spookybergara



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Fic!, Gay, M/M, connor is a cutie, hungover kevin, kev is scared of dogs, no caps or punctuation tRY AND STOP ME, v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookybergara/pseuds/spookybergara
Summary: connor and kevin go to adopt a doggosome more stuff that is too lazy to describefluff!





	mcpricely gets a doggo

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! send me requests for anything on  
> tumblr: eldermarkcohen  
> insta: whizner  
> any bway fandom at all! hope u enjoy!

kevin didn't know what he had agreed to while drunk at the district 9 reunion, but it was clearly something that connor was excited about, so he decided to go along. as he clumsily buckled himself into the passenger seat of the car (you're too hungover to drive, kev) connor said something about welcoming something into somewhere or whatever, and then with an excited giggle, connor started the car.  
kevin didn't know where exactly they were, but he started to feel a little confused after they passed the dog park, the place they always went to look at dogs. he felt even more uneasy as they pulled into the parking lot of the-  
"animal shelter?" kevin asked.  
connor giggled, and took kevin's hand. "yes silly, remember?" he looked at kevin expectantly, only to be met with a blank stare. connor sighed and swatted his arm playfully. "you said we could finally get a dog!"  
fear flooded kevin's stomach. a dog? a dog?! he had never said anything about a dog! he hated dogs! although come to think of it...

shit.

he remembered, through a alcohol induced haze, connor asking, and instead of the usual 'no' he had said...   
"so, mckinley, why don't you two have a dog yet?" zelder had asked, gesturing towards him and an intoxicated kevin speaking loudly with neeley.  
connor smiled. "oh, kev's not a huge fan of dogs... but its ok. i always try to convince him. but watch."  
connor had walked up to him and asked the question he heard every day.   
"kevin, can we get a dog?"   
to connors surprise, kevin said "sure! we can get one tomorrow."  
Connor stared in disbelief. "kev, are you joking?" he asked. "no! listen babe," he said, motioning for connor to sit with him. "we can get anything that makes you happy." kevin said, leaning forward to kiss connor. connor beamed. "thank you! i love you so much!" kevin had laughed and drawn connor close to him. "and i love you."

oh no.  
why could he have ever said that? he hated dogs! he was terrified of them! but he couldn't say now, not when they were in the parking lot, and connor was looking at him with that cute little smile. oh god, it would crush his heart if kevin turned back now.  
"yeah! i remember! i'm- so ex-cited!"  
connor beamed, and all but dragged kevin into the shelter.  
after they got past the receptionist, who asked them way too many questions, asking their current and former genders, resulting in connor blushing furiously while mentioning that he was born female, as the receptionist looked on disapprovingly. 

kevin had to be talked out of kicking her ass.

walking down the hall was perhaps the worst experience ever. kevin could see all the dogs barking at him, sensing that he was scared, snapping their vicious teeth with foam at their mouths and fire in their eyes, ready to pounce on any poor unsuspecting perso-  
"awww! kev, look!"  
his boyfriends adorable squeal brought him out of his haze. he looked around. there were no vicious dogs trying to pounce on him.   
deep breath, kevin. it's okay.  
connor opened the door of one of the crates. "look at this one, kevin!"  
in the corner, drinking water was a dachshund, a little tiny dog.  
'well' kevin thought, 'it certainly looks harmless'  
as soon as they walked in, the dog stood at attention. it barked once, then ran into connor. kevin had half a mind to pull connor away, but connor was already all over the dog, petting it, kissing it, baby-talking it, everything.  
then it saw kevin.   
it came barreling towards him, and when it got there, it jumped on him, barking like crazy.  
now, kevin price considers himself a rational person, always good in time of crisis, a down to earth, well rounded person.  
not this time.  
kevin flipped out.  
"CONNORgetitoffofmeconnorimscaredconnorimsordyididnttellyoubutihatedogsimsoscaredofdogsandimreallysorrybuthELP"  
connor grabbed the dog off of his boyfriends legs and held him.  
"what-what do you mean you're scared of dogs?" connor asked kevin, who was against the door, shaking.  
"connor... i'm sorry. when the-the general incident happened, h-he had d-dogs. they b-bit me."  
connor looked so distressed that kevin immediately felt like a prick.  
"but it's ok, i-i can tough it up." he said.  
connor walked over to kevin. "kev- babe- i... i'm so sorry. it's really ok, don't feel bad. i get it. i love you. i shouldn't have pressured you into this." connor said.  
kevin nodded, and gulping in air, was engulfed in a hug.  
"don't hide things from me again." connor murmured against his shoulder.

as they left the room, connor took one last pitying look at the dog before walking out. as they were walking out, they passed a door that had whimpering from behind it. curios, connor peeked in.  
he saw a samoyed puppy with three legs cowering in the corner, making those pitiful noises.  
"oh, that's andre." one of the workers said. "yeah, poor fella was thrown into a ditch at one month old. he was the only one of his litter that survived. we brought him in, and he had a huge chunk of glass in his leg so, we had to amputate it. if no one adopts him in a week, he'll have to be put down. it seems no one wants amputees anymore, only sleek, shiny, new dogs. it's really a shame," he went on with a sigh. "he's the sweetest dog, but i guess people care more for looks nowadays."  
connor thought he might cry. never in his life had he been so driven to buy a dog. but now knowing that kevin was afraid, he mutely nodded his head, choking back tears. he started walking towards the exit, lost in his thoughts. if only kevin had told him he was afraid of dog-

"we'll take him."

connor spun around to see kevin pulling out his wallet, asking how much the dog was.

never in his life had he loved kevin price as much as he did in this moment.

30 minutes later, the skittish puppy was sitting in connors lap as kevin drove them home. about halfway there, andre curled up and fell asleep on connors lap. kevin chuckled at the look of pure and utter bliss on his boyfriends face.  
connor looked up at him and smiled. "so what made you change your mind? i thought you hated dogs."  
kevin smiled. "yeah, well my love for you overcomes my hate for most anything, con."  
connor blushed, then smiled.   
"yaknow, i've never wanted to bang you more than when you asked how much the dog was."  
kevin laughed. "maybe tonight, but today we gotta dog to raise."  
"i love you, kevin price."  
"and i love you, connor mckinley. and you, andre gandalf dumbledore disney musical theatre mckinley price."  
connor laughed. "i get disney and musical theatre, but why gandalf and dumbledore?"  
"come on, you know that arnold would kill us if that wasn't in there."


End file.
